


Of Course

by latethoughts



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Sam has to talk to you minutes before your wedding.





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Potential to be a series but unsure  
> This has the least amount of dialogue out of all my stories.

Your relationship with Sam had always been a tad tough. At first, he wasn't ready, then you weren't ready, then it was too hard to spend time together. Of course, it was. You were a spy and he was an Avenger. You were also both jealous of things you didn't need to be jealous about. For him, it was your partners on missions-especially when you shared a hotel room. For you, it was the women constantly pining after him, the fans that kept asking for pictures with him and muttered hateful comments to you. Sure, he defended you every time and reassured that you were the only one in his life, as you did with him every time he got angry about your missions. But you both just couldn't let go. You both held on so tightly and got back into the groove of things..until Captain America risked everything for his best friend. It really hit you hard when Sam was on the run. You said you'd wait for him but he ended things. He was a war criminal under constant surveillance there was no way he was putting you in danger.

"Sam! Don't go! Please!" You begged, your eyes watering at the situation. Sam turned around and frowned at your puppy-like expression. You were so beautiful yet he hated the look on your face. He hated what he was doing right now but he felt it was the right thing. He's already in so much shit with the government, he didn't want to drag you along.

The feds came looking for him, not trusting your words even though you told them the truth from the get-go. They just kept coming and coming, asking you questions about his whereabouts.

"I don't know. I haven't been in contact with him for a year now," you responded yet again. "He's gone. He's not coming back." You truly believed those words but in reality, Sam checked in on you every now and then. Usually in a sneaky way by paying some old man to strike up a conversation with you at a cafe or old school style by lurking in the bushes. Something was always there, in the corner of your eye. You just never knew it was him. He backed off for a bit when you began dating. Usually, they were busts. He'd laugh to himself at the kind of guys you saw.

"..and that's why the president is actually a good dude."

"Right," you exhaled, "excuse me I have to use the bathroom,"

"Good idea, I'll wait in the car while you pay," he finishes stuffing his face.

Sam warned that one off, saying if he ever sees him near you again he'll swoop down and drop him from the empire state building.  
Sam stayed out of your business when you met Nick. At first, he was jealous and about to storm up to Nick in the street while you were inside a shop but you exited. Sam saw Nick buy a flower from a nice florist and give it to you. When he saw the look in your eye, of pure love, he had to leave. He'd lost you.

A year went by before Sam saw you again, you had moved in with Nick in a nice house in the suburbs. The white picket fence and everything, he couldn't believe it. Sam was disguised as a mailman and pretended to put a letter in your mailbox-but he was stopped by Nick.

"I'll grab that. Thanks, man!" Nick took the letter and walked inside. Sam could see your bored expression change to excitement when Nick entered the home. It tore his heart in two. He thought he could see you happy with someone else and be fine with it-oh how he was wrong. That was also the moment he noticed a sparkly ring on your left ring finger.

 _Engaged,_ he thought.

Sam sighed and had to walk off his jealousy. How could he be jealous even 2 years later? It doesn't make sense. Sam wanted you back. He knew it was selfish and dumb but he just wanted you one last time just to talk.

Over the next few weeks leading up to your wedding Sam had been on a stakeout. He knew you loved him but this Nick guy just rubbed Sam the wrong way. He was too perfect. Always punctual and never upset you. You two never fought, which he found weird. There's no way a person could fulfil your every need.

And he was right.

Sam was outside your house the night before your wedding in a rental car, seconds away from falling asleep he hears a car engine _Nick_.  
It's 1 am, what is he doing?  
Sam made sure to stay a respectable distance as Nick made his way down the freeway. Why was he heading into the city?

Sam thought he lost him when he parked in a spot just on the street. It was amazingly lucky to grab a parking spot in this city at any time, anyone knew that. Nick parked outside an apartment building, what was he doing? Sam was already clenching his fists, if this dick was cheating on you, he'd freak. Sam parked illegally in an alley. He climbed up the fire escape, keeping an eye on Nick at every floor until he stopped right at the top.

"Goddamn," Sam was out of breath. He saw Nick across the street, he could only get a view of the living room-which was fortunate. Nick entered the room and planted a kiss on a woman's cheek, Sam actually sighed with relief. Maybe this guy actually is good-no scratch that, a massive gun was sitting on the coffee table. Why would he need a rifle?  
As the night went on Sam discovered all sorts of shady shit this Nick guy was into cocaine, heroin, guns. Sam was even more broken. Does he enter your life again out of nowhere on your wedding day or does he leave it and let you live in ignorant bliss? No. You could be in danger. He had to tell you.

Sam obviously couldn't just show up at your house, when he drove back to your suburb he checked the cars behind him and as he expected, he was being followed. He had to wait. Sam stayed up as long as he could, the only shut-eye he got was on the bus to your ceremony. He ditched the car hoping someone would think he'd stayed sleeping in it.

Sam looked terrible. He turned up to the church looking dirty and rugged, as he had paid a homeless man to borrow his clothes, taking a whiff of himself he frowned. This isn't going to be easy. He made sure to stay out of sight, hoping to blend in. But he was wearing grotty mouldy clothes. He was definitely going to stand out in a church. But he prevailed and snuck in through the back door, it was a dead silent office so he went unnoticed. Sam's gaze had landed on a pastor's uniform.

"Oh I'm definitely going to hell," but he had no other choice. Sam needed to see you soon and he really didn't want to wear clothes that had your eyes burning. Sam's next obstacle was finding out which room you were in. To his luck, it was the one marked BRIDE. He hesitated to knock, maybe he should just barge in? But what was he going to say? 'Hey, it's me just so you know, you're marrying a gangster today and I never stopped loving you okay cool bye'. Sam didn't need to knock, the door was flung open by a bridesmaid.

"Can I help you, father?" She spoke nicely. You must have made a new friend Sam didn't know about.

"Could I have a moment alone with the bride?" Sam spoke coolly. You were admiring yourself in the mirror. Loving the dress you chose. The necklace you were wearing reminded you of your past. Sam. You always figured he'd be the one waiting for you at the end of the aisle and you swear you heard his voice just then. Your bridesmaid let the pastor in, you didn't pay much attention when he first walked in but as soon as you finished putting in your earring you looked up. Sam?  
The frown on your face made Sam sick to his stomach. His heart stopped when he saw you. You were an angel and he was just...him. He saw the life that Nick gave you and he regretted ever letting you go in the first place.

You turned, your expression not changing. It was somewhere between confusion, heartbreak and panic. There's no way he was here. How could he be here?! He was supposed to be on the run...or dead. You walked slowly to him, taking in everything. Why was he dressed like that?

"Babygirl-" **SLAP** "I deserve that," he held his cheek. Oh god. He's real.

"Sam," you whispered, blinking the tears back, "w-what are you doing here?" You were in so much trouble!

"I'm here to get you out of this wedding. This guy is shady. I've been following him for weeks. Girl, he works for the mafia. I can't let you get dragged into this shitshow, you'll die,"

"You've been spying on me?!" Your voice was a tad loud. Sam hushed you.

"Shush! That's what you're concerned about? You could die if you marry this guy!"

"Yeah, I know! I'm not marrying him you, idiot! I'm undercover!" You whisper-shouted. Sam stepped back.

"Huh?"

"This is an undercover operation," you showed your gun under a slit in the dress, "that you're blowing. You're risking everything for both of us right now. You need to leave," you couldn't believe you said those words. Your voice breaking on the last word. Sam didn't mind, he was just so dumbfounded. You weren't in love with another man, you weren't in trouble, "Samuel Wilson. You need to get out of here before someone sees you," very few tears fell from your eyes. It was getting harder and harder not to jump into his arms and kiss him.

"But I thought-"

"I know I know," you interrupted, "all fake. All of it," Sam nodded and walked to the door, "Sam," you called and grabbed his hand. You loved the warmth and coarseness of his fingers. He turned to you, embarrassed but grateful you had things under control. Your lips brushed his, giving him a sweet soft kiss. Sam pulled you in closer and held his eyes shut so hard so the tears wouldn't come out. He didn't want to let you go again.

"Please come back," your fingers lightly brushed down his cheek. To your delight, Sam nodded.

"Of course I will Babygirl."

 


End file.
